Lightwing
by NeoGreyWolf
Summary: Continued whered Kenneths Great Trilogy left off. Can Griff get his father back? Will Marina be able to live without her mate? We will see... rated T just in case


THE FOLLOWING IS 100 MY IDEA AND CONTINUED WHERE KENNETH OPPEL LEFT OFF. IF ANY BOOK 

HE MAKES HAS THESE RESULTS, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THEY WERE MINE. I DO NOT MIND HIM USING THEM, I JUST WANT A LITTLE CREDIT SINCE I E-MAILED HIM THE IDEA.

LightWing

Chapter 1

The wind blew through the silent night. Water falling into a puddle broke the almost complete silence. A ripple continued to the edge of the puddle. Marina sat there, staring into the blanket of fog, crying. Nothing had ever been the same since Shade had left them. Griffin and Luna flew in and landed next to the distraught silverwing.

"Are you ok mom? You seem...off." Griffin said gently. He had also been impacted by his loss, but his mother took the blow even harder.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Marina said in a small voice. She drifted off, thinking of her lost mate. No one believed what had happened at first. It had been a huge loss for the whole colony, especially since the loss of Frieda made them short an elder.

If only Luna hadn't caught on fire, if only Zotz didn't slow Shade down, if only Goth had been caught in time, if only Griffin hadn't been killed..."So many if's" she thought to herself. She let out a sigh and said "Griffin, you know I love you, right?" She felt as though Griffin thought she hated him for everything that happened.

"I know mom." He said staring at his feet. He knew what she was thinking about the past events and wondered the same thing. "What if..." he said so low, only he could hear it. "Luna, you want to go with me somewhere?" he said seemingly at random.

His mom and Luna both looked at him, puzzled. "where?" they both asked. Then they turned to each other and tried to manage a smile, looked more like they were just baring their teeth.

"To Zephyr's lookout, Dad told me where he was, in the story where he got lost on his first migration". he said with a dull tone.

"We probably could, but why?" Luna questioned.

"Just to go there" he said, not wanting to reveal his own reasons to his mother. He hoped Luna would pick up on the hint and not question him any further.

"Ok, sure" she said, wondering if his mom would even let him. Even then, would her own mom let her? "I sure hope he has a good idea for me to go that far" she thought to herself.

"Is it ok mom?" he asked hoping for a positive reply.

"I know I shouldn't let you, but you can." she said. She no longer cared about the rules. The colony was in disarray since the loss of Frieda and Shade. Many hearts left broken, and relation ships lie in ruin. No one cared much for the rules during this time of chaos. "Shade would've done the same" she said to herself.  
"Thank you mom. We'll go see what Luna's mom says and we'll try to be back as soon as we can" he said gratefully. The two flew off, leaving Marina to herself.

"Oh Shade, please watch over him. I love you and I sure miss you..." another tear fell to the puddle below.

_"I'm here. Don't worry, I'll watch out for him. I love you..." _a whisper said. Shade watched her and he knew she couldn't see him. He hoped they could be reunited one day, but knew there was only one way of that happening.

A smile emerged on Marina's face. "I love you to" she said. Shade sat there, dumfounded. Had she really heard him? Impossible. He's dead, she's alive. There's no way. Could their love be so strong, she could hear him?

Either way, Shade flew off after Griff. He remembered he told Marina he'd look out for him. Marina stayed put, smiling and crying at the same time. She hoped to one day, see her mate again. One way, or another...

"Thank you so much mom" Luna thanked her mom for allowing her to go with Griffin. "We'll only fly at night, so don't worry. If anything bad happens, we'll be back as soon as possible."

"That's fine" her mom said. "As long as you come back in one piece"

"Bye mom" Luna said as her and Griffin flew off.

"What are we really going to Zephyr's for?" Luna questioned. She wanted to know why they had to go on a week long flight, just to see then old albino bat.

"I want to know what happens to bats after they go through the tree without a soul." he said seemingly plainly. He saw the look on her face, a look of guilt. "I want to try to find out what happened to my dad." he said staring at the ground below.

Their fur glimmered in the moonlight as the two bats flew silently through the night. Each one took an occasional glance at the other, but never wanting to say anything. No one ever talked about what happened after someone died. It was not forbidden, but it only caused more despair amongst loved ones. Griffin, however, wanted his father back and was a stubborn child among many in his colony.

Luna snatched some masquitoes from the air, not filling, but enough for now. Griffin had some troubles. Unlike Luna's dark fur, Griff's had a bright undercoat, which he got from his brightwing mother. When the moonlight hit his fur just right, it was like a light shining off a mirror and the bugs scattered. He eventually got enough to subside his hunger and that was all.

After what seemed like hours, Luna found the courage to ask Griffin "What if there's no way to..." Even before the words were finished, she saw the look on his face. He knew what she was thinking, so she stopped short. She didn't want to hurt him, only prepare him for the worst.

"I'll be fine. If it can't be done...then maybe.." he said akwardly.

"NO! Don't you ever think like that again!" she knew he was thinking of taking his own life, just to see his father again.

Shade was close behind them, listening in on everything. He had no physical form, it was more of a feeling. He could be whatever he wanted, feel whatever he wanted. He had no limitations, only freedom. He didn't like this kind of freedom though. It was the kind where you could feel the good and the bad, and he could feel how his son felt. _"Hang in there son. One day..." _he said gently. He wished he could be there, to help guide his son. It was impossible however, what's done is done.

Griffin's ears perked up. "Dad!?" he questioned at the small whisper. "Is that you?"

"What is it Griff?" Luna asked him. "Maybe he's losing it" she thought silently.

"Nothing, i thought i heard my dad telling me to hold on. I know, it's redicoulous." He said knowing she probably thought he was crazy.


End file.
